


Checkmate

by Digdeepenough



Series: Night And Day [1]
Category: Frank Iero and the Patience, Gerard Way and the Hormones, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Arranged Marriage, Blasphemy, Codependency, Drug Abuse, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Masochism, Near Death Experiences, Rape/Non-con Elements, Triggers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-28 18:46:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16247627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Digdeepenough/pseuds/Digdeepenough
Summary: “Your highness.” Gerard said sultrily as he jutted his hip; his blouse, almost as if he’d rehearsed it, slid ever so slightly down one shoulder, revealing a shimmer of lily white skin. “Fancy meeting you here.” He tipped his head against the doorframe with a knowing smirk on his face.





	1. The King’s Knight

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry about the typos *unbetad
> 
> Enjoy xoxo

Frank stared absently at his father’s pocket watch. The time continued to nag him and his heart retorted with palpitations. How much longer did he have to wait? There was so much he was anticipating and he was afraid. It’s been eight months, two weeks, and four days since he last saw the dark haired man—his knight—his lover. Since then, Frank had married and the man had no idea. He hadn’t written him the news, because he wasn’t sure how to write it down, more so he didn’t have the guts or words. He wondered how he would take it...

It wasn’t like they were strictly devoted to one another’s body, but their hearts belonged to each other, so there will be resistance. Gerard was fierce and he was demanding and what he wanted he always found means to get. In other words, the world beckoned at his shiny feet. Frank knew he couldn’t put him on a leash. If Gerard wanted to lie with another man on his expeditions Frank would not hold it against him. He had his needs and Frank did too.

He was King after all and Gerard was his Knight.

“Your highness. Sir Way’s carriage has arrived. Shall I send for him?” Raymond asked and Frank looked up at him.

“No. Let him settle in. I’m sure he’s exhausted from his long journey.” Frank answered quickly as he stuffed his pocket watch back into his uniformed slacks.

“Very well, your highness. Shall I send a servant to his room to assure that everything is up to par?” 

Frank pushed a hand through his neat hair, messing it up, and nodded with a sigh.

“Yes.” 

Raymond bowed and turned. He left with his hands folded behind his back and Frank watched him walk away.

Gerard...

How was he going to take the news?

* * *

“I wouldn’t touch that if I were you.” Gerard slurred as he entered his bedroom unnoticed, and pressed his back against the door, as the young servant was reaching for a stiff and discolored rag in his belongings. 

The young woman yelped and dropped it on the ground, holding her hands out as if she were struck by lighting. The cum stains on the rag were more visible on the floor where the light hit it. The material was stuck and worn.

The soft knock at the door prevented Gerard from giggling maniacally and causing a scene. He peeled his back off the door, and opened it quickly with his blouse undone, and his hair disheveled from his bath. He sucked his bottom lip in his mouth when he saw who it was.

“Your highness.” Gerard said sultrily as he jutted his hip; his blouse, almost as if he’d rehearsed it, slid ever so slightly down one shoulder, revealing a shimmer of lily white skin. “Fancy meeting you here.” He tipped his head against the doorframe with a knowing smirk on his face.

It had been the first thing he ever said to Frank when they first met. He still liked to say it to him from time to time. It was their inside joke.

“And fancy meeting you,” Frank answered, the same way he had when they met, with a grin. “Annabelle, you’re dismissed.” He said, not tearing his eyes away from Gerard’s.

The young lady scurried past both men with her head lowered. Frank looked back at her and stifled a laugh. Terror and disgust was etched on her flushed and youthful face

“I hope you didn’t scare her too bad. She’s new.” He said as he shut the bedroom door behind him.

Gerard hadn’t responded to that. He grabbed the shorter man by the collar of his shirt and pulled him into an aggressive kiss. A kiss Frank had anticipated. Gerard always went in for the kill. Frank kissed back, frantic and feverish. He had been starving for his Knight's touch. This is all he wanted. All they needed.

“I’ve missed you, my King. I’ve had to stoop so low since I’ve been away...you have no idea how much I’ve craved your hands—your lips. Touch me, kiss me, and don’t stop. Please don’t stop.” Gerard gasped, wrapping his arms around Frank’s shoulders. “Never let me go.” He whispered as he held on for dear life.

“I will do it all and more, my love, but...” Frank whispered and Gerard stilled like he already knew what was going to be said. “I have to tell you something. Something big. And I'm not quite sure how you're going to take it.” Frank continued and Gerard gently pulled back to look into his eyes.

“What is it? You’re not about to tell me you’ve eloped since I’ve been gone, are you?” Gerard said with a nervous chuckle.

Frank went silent and lowered his eyes.

The silence was heavy and it lingered longer than necessary. Gerard’s arms started to shake around Frank's shoulders.

“Oh.” He said finally. The realization was settling. He pushed himself off of his King and turned his back to him. 

“The nightmare is reality.” Gerard uttered solemnly to himself as he pushed his hand to his forehead in disbelief.

Frank sighed and reached to touch Gerard’s hip.

“Don’t. Don’t touch me.” Gerard snapped, stepping forward to get further away.

“You’ve just told me to never let you go.” Frank whispered sadly, stepping closer to him.

“I’ve changed my mind.” Gerard stood in the center of the room with his hands on his hips. “That was before I’d known you’d been tainted while I was away...miserable and missing you.”

Frank shook his head and frowned. “We haven’t...she and I haven’t...yet.” 

Gerard suddenly whirled around to look at him.

“But you will. I’ll be your night and she’ll be your day.” Gerard jutted his chin at him with his hands still on his hips. “I will not be your mistress.”

“I never said that. Gerard...I love you. Do you think I haven’t mourned? If it were in my power I would make you mine, eternally mine, but you know that’s not possible.”

Gerard laughed a harsh laugh, tossing his head back. Frank shivered at the cold sound. He has heard him do to others he didn't like. He wasn’t used to it being directed at him. 

“Mourned?! I’ve lived in despair. I’ve been broken, countlessly, by lost men...I’ve been scorned! Frank, you’ve never mourned. You will never mourn for me. I’ve come home and the love of my life is no longer mine. My heart is in a million pieces and you cry for yourself!?” Gerard was red, his hands were shaking on his body, and Frank wanted to hold him.

“Gerard...” Frank trailed off, attempting to sound reassuring. “It’s my duty. I don’t love her. I love you.” 

“Get out...” Gerard whispered; his voice wavering and his eyes closed. 

Tears started to roll freely down his flushed cheeks.

“Gerard...I—“

“GET OUT!” Gerard, flustered, charged at him and shoved him back just as he opened the door.

Frank stumbled back and against the wall across Gerard’s door. He looked into the older man’s eyes before the door slammed shut in his face. Those eyes did not belong to the man he loved.

* * *

Frank doesn’t see his lover for three weeks after their reunion. He hears from Raymond that Gerard is barely in the castle. Word around he’s been seen at brothels, at the bars, and with the other Knights. 

He’s coping, Frank knows, but he wishes him all the best. He wants him to be safe. Gerard was like an outdoors cat. He wondered, but he always came back home...Frank was still waiting for him to come back. He missed him. Sighing, Frank glanced at his bride. She was sitting in the garden, drinking tea and chatting with her lady-in-waiting. They’re giggling and sitting pretty with their blonde hair down and flowing in the cool spring breeze.

Frank stood with his arms behind his back, close but distant. His mind was still on Gerard. What could he do to get him back? A gift? No, Gerard didn't care for material things...A poem? No, he couldn’t write a poem better than Gerard so there was no point. Frank wracked his brain some more. He didn’t even hear his bride call for him.

“My king.” She said louder and Frank snapped his eyes onto her. “Are you alright? You look troubled.” 

Frank smiled weakly at her and nodded.

“I’m...I’m pondering something.” He answered truthfully. “But please don’t worry, my queen. I’ll be around. Send for me if you need me.” He told her as he started to walk away.

She nodded sternly and watched him leave with a worried expression on her face.

Frank scurried through the castle; his guards pile behind him and follow him as he charges for Gerard’s room like he had no control anymore. His guards wait at the entrance of the hall, not following too closely behind him since they knew the drill. He knocks hard on the door and nothing. Not even a sound. 

“Gerard.” He called out.

He was rewarded with more silence and he slid his knuckles down the smooth wood in defeat.

“If you’re in there...please, we need to talk. I haven’t been able to think clearly since we last spoke. My heart is heavy with regret, my Knight.” 

Still nothing.

Sighing heavy, Frank pressed his forehead on the door. He closed his eyes and turned his head so he could press his ear on the cold wood. 

“ _Ahhh_ , _R-Robert_. _Right there, my Lord. H-harder_...”

The mattress squeaked a repetitive beat.

“ _Shhhh_... _uhn, fuck. He’ll hear._.”

“ _No_ , _let him._.”

Frank pulled his ear away as if he had been burnt by fire. He looked at the door and stepped back, lowering his hand slowly. 

He looked at the door knob and swallowed the lump in his throat. Frank knew he shouldn’t, but jealousy was pounding at his heart, ready to burst through its cage in his chest. He blinked hard and reached quickly and turned the door knob to open the door. It flew open and Frank looked ahead. The love of his life was on all fours with Knight Commander Robert McCracken buried inside of him, thrusting and grabbing onto his hips with a force that sent him face down into the cushions. Just as quickly as Frank opened the door, he’s shutting it without them noticing (or caring). He looked back to his guards who were out of bounds and did not see what he had witnessed. 

Frank turned to leave and the guards parted like the Red Sea for him as he hurried down the hall. Without a word, and without much left to his heart, he walked far away from Gerard’s door and he didn’t look back.

His Knight's body and soul no longer belonged to him.

* * *

“Since Sir Way has been back the King hasn’t been himself. They used to be so close...what happened?” A maid asked quietly to another, hanging linen to dry outside on one of the many balconies.

“You haven’t heard...? It’s because of the King’s marriage to Queen Hilda. He and Sir Way were...lovers.” The other maid replied in a low whisper.

“Lovers? No, that’s preposterous...The King does not lie with men.” The maid said surely as she rolled her eyes.

“But it's known that Sir Way does and he was always with the King...”

“What are you implying? That Sir Way seduced him?” 

Their conversation ends there when a Knight suddenly walks in. Their helmet is on and they’re standing still, looking ahead at the maids.

They stare at the figure in shock. Not knowing who it is.

Suddenly, in one swift move, the Knight removes their helmet and when it comes off raven hair shakes in the air and Gerard glances down at the two girls with his fringe in his face. Their eyes are wide in shock and he’s displaying zero emotion, which frightens they even more.

“I, myself, love to gossip.” He said suddenly and they started shaking in fear. “But just for the record...”

He trailed off, glancing at a rag hanging on the clothes line. He reached for it and stuffed it in his armor. 

“I didn’t seduce him. He seduced me.” 

He walked away on that note and the breath the girls had been holding in was released. 

Gerard gritted his teeth as he made his way towards the grand foyer. He shoved his helmet back on and charged for the stables, shoving past nobles and other Knights. He needed to get out. He needed to go some place that wasn’t the castle. Someplace he knew too well. He needed to forget everything. 

He didn’t want to be the King’s Knight anymore. 

He wanted to be no one.


	2. The Knight’s King

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “He’s been under—in the dungeon—your highness. He came in with a sack of gold, wearing Knights armor. He asked for a supply of opium and three sadistic men. That was the last I saw of him. He could still be down there. He didn’t appear to be in the right mind when he arrived.” The man said and before Frank can think of anything to say he’s rushing around to the staircase.

“What brings you here, your highness?” The lost man asked, sitting behind the dirty counter.

Frank looked around the space. It was dingy. The air appeared to be tainted and Frank inhaled sharply and shook his head. He didn’t care if he was seen here. What he cared about was finding his Knight.

“I’m looking for someone. I was told he hasn’t left since he arrived six days ago. He has long hair...black like ink. His skin is porcelain and his eyes are emerald. He goes by the name of Gee when he’s not fulfilling his duties to me.” Frank said, keeping his hand on his sword which was resting on his hip.

You could never be too careful in places like these. It was hard to imagine his Knight lurking these halls with one thing in mind. How could someone so beautiful come to such an ugly world.

The man appeared perplexed for a moment before he opened his mouth and made a knowing sound.

“He’s been under—in the dungeon—your highness. He came in with a sack of gold, wearing Knights armor. He asked for a supply of opium and three sadistic men. That was the last I saw of him. He could still be down there. He didn’t appear to be in the right mind when he arrived.” The man said and before Frank can think of anything to say he’s rushing around to the staircase. 

One led up and the other led down. Frank hurried and his guards followed in tow behind him. The man at the counter said nothing. He knew better. Frank rushed down the flight of stairs; his heart pounding heavy in his chest. He feared the worse, but he also hoped for the best. His Knight was alright. He was not gone. He was fine.

The door they reach at the very bottom is metal and barred. Frank looked back to his strongest guard and nudged his head at the secured door.

“Jedrek.” He said to the man and he nodded.

In a swift lift he’s getting the latch up and shoving it open with a grunt. Frank catches a glimpse of the dungeon and spots Gerard’s armor strewn across the floor. His helmet is missing. Frank steps in quietly, above the layers of blood and sweat on the ground, with his guards behind him. He turns the corner and what he sees makes his mouth dry and eyes sting.

His Knight. 

Frank falls to his knees in front of the man on the ground. He’s exposed, skin marred with cuts and bruises. His mouth is red with blood on his chin. The hand mark on his throat makes Frank shake violently. Frank dared to look down and he saw what he feared...blood all around his thighs, puddled beneath him. The sadistic men did not go easy on him and that made Frank sick to his stomach. Why would Gerard allow this?

“You imbecile...you fucking fool.” Frank sobbed, burying his face against Gerard’s filthy hair. 

He’s still breathing. Faintly, but he’s still breathing. 

“Water...he needs water and a duvet.” Frank said as caressed his lovers swollen face. 

A guard obeyed and Frank continued to pet Gerard gently.

“How could you, my Knight. How can you be so selfish...” Frank whispered, pressing his lips against Gerard’s forehead. 

Gerard stirred against him; his body twitches and he groans in pain.

“Don’t.” Frank said, pulling away from him gently. 

He looked across the room and spotted a table. Whips and chains decorated the surface. He shivered at the thought of three men using those on his lover. Why did he do this to himself? 

His guard comes back and he’s holding a chalice of water and a duvet on his arm. He hands them to Frank and Frank thanks him. His guard bows and steps back into line.

“Gerard...my love. You have to drink.” Frank said setting the thin duvet on his naked body and Gerard opened his broken mouth ever so slightly. 

Warmth hits him and he moans in pain when his body starts to respond to everything he had endured. He was in Frank’s arms...his King’s hands were on his body and he was coming alive little by little. This is what he had wanted. He wanted to act out so selfishly so that Frank would come and find him lost and broken. He’d been lost and broken before, but no one noticed. He hadn’t known Frank then and when they found each other he was healed. He had healed and then when he lost his lover he lost himself again.

He wanted to be healed. He couldn’t stand to be broken.

“My King.” Gerard croaked, slowly opening his swollen eyes. 

He reached out to touch Frank’s cheek with dirty, blistered fingers. Frank stared down at him waiting to hear what he knew he was going to stay.

“Never let me go.” He said and his body gave out. 

His eyes fell shut and his hand hit the ground. Frank listened to his shallow breath for a minute longer before he picked him up gently.

“Let’s get him home.” Frank told his guards and they obeyed.

* * *

When Gerard woke up he was in a familiar place. There was also a familiar smell and feeling. He blinked his eyes slowly and groaned, turning his head to the side. 

Frank’s room...his King’s bedroom. He was in bed, naked except for the blanket covering him and the warm rag on his forehead. He licked his lips and whimpered in pain.

It was everywhere...more so around his bottom half. 

He felt embarrassed and foolish. He wanted so bad to be where he is that he had put himself in danger. He’s very lucky he didn’t die.

Gerard kept his eyes trained on his lover. Frank’s body was pressed against his under the blankets. He was naked too. He wondered what Frank thought of him now...after seeing him in the brothel’s dungeon in the condition he was. 

Sighing, Gerard closed his eyes. He hoped his King still loved him.

“You’re up.” Frank said suddenly, causing Gerard to open his eyes again.

“I am truly penitent, my King.” Gerard croaked, feeling tears well up. 

Frank sat up slowly and pressed his hand into Gerard’s hair. He smoothed his fringe back and smiled weakly at his Knight.

“And I am as well...I shouldn’t have allowed myself to be pushed away by the man I love.” Frank said and Gerard drew his eyebrows up as if he were in pain.

“Please forgive me, my King.” He whispered weakly to the younger man. "I couldn't bear to be alone. I'd succumbed to being broken again."

Frank averted his eyes and his smile fell.

“You know...” he started and Gerard felt his heart sink. “I asked myself if it was my duty as a King to feel this way...or if it was my duty as a man...I felt hurt and betrayed, but I was also afraid of losing you—no matter the circumstances. Man or king...I was terrified.”

Gerard wanted to sit up and hold Frank, but he just listened. 

“So...of course I forgive you, my love. I will always forgive you. But I fear I may have hurt you far worse than you’ve hurt me. Will you ever forgive me?” He reached to pet the side of Gerard’s flushed face.

Gerard laughed softly and nodded. He blinked his eyes up slowly and looked at Frank’s lips.

“I do...” he said it with a subtle reason. “I do.” He repeated and Frank’s eyes changed. 

“I’m going to kiss you now...if that’s ok.” Frank declared and Gerard nodded again, faster this time.

Leaning down, Frank gently grabbed Gerard’s bruised jaw as he looked into his hazel eyes. Their lips touched and Frank pressed softly.

“I love you, my Knight.” Frank whispered once the innocent kiss was broken.

“I love you too, my King.” Gerard repeated back.

They’re silent for a moment after and Gerard looks around the bedroom. A question rolls around in his mind and then he opens his mouth to ask.

“Where’s your bride?” He asked with his brows raised to his hairline.

He was in Frank’s bedroom so that meant that he had been in the woman’s spot for, most likely, a few days. Where did she go?

“Oh...um. She went back home. We’ve come to an agreement and decided on a settlement.” Frank said, smiling an exhausted smile. “It’s for the best.”

Gerard was in a stunned silence. 

“Yes I know...after all that.” Frank laughed, shrugging his shoulders. “I guess I’m not meant to marry.” 

Gerard couldn’t help it. He laughed loudly and Frank did too. They laughed together, throwing their heads back until they got dizzy and couldn’t laugh anymore.

“I’d nearly died of an overdose on opium and sodomy and I feel _sorry_ for _YOU_.” Gerard wheezed, tears flowing from his red eyes.

Frank howled, slapping the older man’s arm.

“Oh stop it. It’s not that bad.” Frank said; hysterics dying down.

They both make a relaxed sound and Gerard basked even though he was in excruciating pain. He smiled through it though. He smiled because he had his lover by his side and there was no one in his way anymore. What he had done to make himself forget it all was in the back of his mind. He could live with himself as long as Frank was there to hold him.

Almost as if the younger man had read his mind, he wrapped his arms around Gerard's body and kissed the top of his head. He pressed his nose against his raven hair and inhaled his sweet scent. He longed for these moments and he never wanted them to end.

"Never let me go..." Gerard whispered drearily as he gently nuzzled his head against Frank's nose.

Frank nodded and he held on. He will never let him go again.

* * *

Frank woke up, again, to the best feeling. He stretched his arms out above his head and gently lifted his hips to the wet warmth engulfing his cock. He groaned; his fingers twitching ever so slightly for contact.

"Every morning?" Frank rasped breathlessly as he blinked his eyes up to the ceiling. 

The canopy on the bed was loose, hanging around them like a halo. This is what his idea of heaven looked like. His head thrown back, mouth hanging open as his Knight sucked him off just as he was waking up. What could get better than that?

A lot apparently, because Gerard's pulling off and emerging from beneath the sheet, smiling and licking his lips.

"Before you cum..." He started. "I wanted to have a little fun myself."

He reach over and picked the bottle of oil off the table. He passed it to Frank with a wicked smirk on his lips. This was more than better. This was exactly what he looked forward to all the time.

“I prepped myself while you were asleep. Hurry.” Gerard flipped his hair off his shoulders and shifted around until he was on his elbows and knees.

Frank groaned, sitting up quickly, pressing his hand against the nozzle on the oil and poured some into his hand.

He looked at Gerard’s ass, presented to him; his hole pink and gaping. Frank, as he lathered his cock, lowered his face to his Knight’s rear and grabbed a hand full with his free hand.

He shoved him apart and buried his tongue inside of him without warning.

“Oh!” Gerard chirped, instinctively bringing his hand back to press against the back of Frank’s head. “My god! You’re already making me come undone...”

Frank felt Gerard’s body quiver behind his tongue as he lapped at his puckered hole. He was forced to stay there as the older man shoved him deeper; his hands buried roughly into the back of his head, knotting his spindly fingers in his King’s hair.

“Yes...yes...my King—mmm, you’re so filthy. How do I taste? Hm? Do I taste goo—Ah!” Gerard choked on his voice when Frank rammed his tongue inside of him. He used both hands to roughly shove Gerard apart. “F-Fuck, does it taste sweet? Oh god...that feels incredible, my love. D-don’t you dare stop.” The force sent Gerard’s head forward into the pile of pillows with his mouth open and oozing drool. 

Frank hummed his response in between the pressure between his Knight’s thighs, nodding his head at Gerard’s question.

“You like that, huh? You filthy man. Fuck. I’m going to cum...” Gerard gasped, listening to the slurping sounds Frank made against him as he fucked him with his tongue.

The death grip Frank had on the globes of Gerard’s ass loosens. Gerard’s yanking him back by his hair when he notices and Frank’s inhaling sharply once he’s free. The cold air slaps him in his saliva soaked face and he smiles a loopy grin. 

“You want something better? Something bigger and thicker?” Frank muttered through his wet, swollen lips as he began to gently massage the older man’s wet hole with his middle and index finger.

“Yes, my King.” Gerard replied obediently as he pressed back on the digits caressing his opening.

Frank pulled back completely as he continued to stroke himself.

“Do it then...show me how bad you want your King to fuck you.” Frank said with a smirk on his lips.

Gerard whined, craning his neck to look back at the younger man. “Show you?” He asked breathlessly. 

He bounced onto his knees with haste and turned to push his King down. He straddled him and grabbed his arms to hold them down.

“D’you want me to take you by force?” Gerard whispered hotly in his ear, dragging his wet lips against the shell. “Is that it?”

Frank laughed, shaking them both with his movement.

“Ah...there he is. Gerard The Great Cock Slayer. You’re notorious throughout the land for making women lose their husbands. My little widow-maker.” Frank thrusted his hips up to penetrate Gerard’s hole.

Gerard gasped, throwing his head back.

“Y-Yes...and I’m also notorious for making a King my bitch.” Gerard grunted, gyrating his hips ever so slightly for Frank to slip further inside. “I bring you to tears and closer to God every time I take your cock and give you mine. Mmm, just like that.” Gerard tightened his grip on Frank’s wrists, bringing them above his head.

“And you’d know because you feel the same about me.” Frank panted harshly as Gerard slowly sunk down on his cock, swallowing him whole with his silken heat.

“Oh, you know me so well, my King.” Gerard didn’t lift. 

He let go of Frank’s hands and sat up completely to embrace the feeling of being filled to the hilt. He shivered and his mouth went slack when Frank shifted beneath him.

“That it?” Frank asked in a low whisper, moving his hips again.

Gerard twitched, bringing both his hands against Frank’s pelvis to still him. He nodded frantically while his voice thinned.

“Oh—y-yes, that’s my spot.” He ground down ever so slightly to get Frank deeper. “Oh God...Frank, how did I get so lucky?” He praised; his eyes rolling back into his skull as the flush head of Frank’s cock massaged his prostate in smooth pulses.

Frank tensed, using a free hand to grab his Knight by his slippery hip.

“What happened to taking control? You’ve turned to mush on my cock.” Frank laughed and pushed up into him sharply.

Gerard released a shrill scream, tensing, and attempting to stay put. It was futile. His body lurched as his spot was abused again and again.

“I’m meeting God.” Gerard yelped, blinking his eyes closed. 

He rolled his hips around and Frank yanked him up and then back down. They were panting and creating a rhythm.

“What does your God look like?” Frank grunted through gritted teeth as Gerard started to aggressively ride him.

“Mmm...h-he doesn’t have a face...” Gerard trailed off, mouth falling open. “But...but he has a huge cock and he’s fucking me until I break in half. He’s using me, filling me up and making me believe that I’m the only one who’s worthy of such privilege...w-worthy of his glorious cock.” Gerard rambled, slowing down his movements.

Frank groaned in dissatisfaction and roughly pushed Gerard off his cock. 

“Come here.” Frank growled, yanking the flushed man by his hip.

He shoved him on his side and positioned himself behind him, spreading him open with one hand while he used his other hand to grip himself. He pushed inside in the new position. He most certainly felt tighter and he watched his lover’s raw rim spread around him, taking him with strain.

“You like taking what’s yours, don’t you? Does it make you feel powerful?” Gerard whimpered through gritted teeth as Frank wrapped his hand around his throat once he began to forcefully pound into him.

“Doesn’t your God do the same?” Frank hissed, shaking his Knight roughly by his throat. “Doesn’t he take what’s his?”

He shoved the long haired man’s head into the mattress, keeping him pinned against the cushions as he took him.

“Uhuhuhuh.” Gerard chanted like a mantra; his voice bouncing back and forth on each wall in the dim and cloudy room.

“Do you like it when a man overpowers you? When he treats you like you’re a fragile thing he can take when he pleases? Do you like being helpless under a man’s body? You don’t beg for it to stop. We all know you just receive. Did your God teach you to obey?” Frank grunted harshly as he continued to thrust roughly into the older man.

Gerard was gasping, panting, and moaning as his King continued his on going _assault_. This is what he craved. What he dared the strongest men to do to him. Anyone with the courage or the biggest pair of balls. He wanted Frank to understand that he was God. His God. 

“D-Don’t stop.” Gerard rasped; his voice weak from his throat being crushed under Frank’s hand.

“I couldn’t—even if you begged me to.” Frank growled as he finally released the older man’s throat.

He was close and Gerard was too. He can tell by the spasms pulsing through his body and the way his fingers twitched to touch his own cock. Frank groaned, shoving forward once...twice...three...four times before he cums hotly inside of his Knight.

Gerard inhaled loudly at the amount that filled him, arching his back and stroking his own cock as he rode out what was left of Frank’s erection against his tender spot.

“God...God...My KING! Ah...ahhh...ahhhh!” Gerard continued to roll his his hips back as he came, stroking himself at the same pace.

Frank watched him intently, feeling him tighten and listening to his orgasm which sounded much more like a song to his muffled ears. Gerard was gone. He had no control and God was breaking him in two. His body and his soul.

Gerard didn’t stop rolling his hips until Frank finally slid his soft cock out of him so that it could end. Of course, Gerard whined because he could milk it all morning and afternoon if he was allowed. And he has been...but Frank wanted him back.

“...I was close.” Gerard panted, carding his sweaty fingers through his even sweatier hair.

“You don’t have to cum twice every time, my love. We have our duties to fulfill.” Frank laughed. 

He watched Gerard turn completely around to face him.

“fine, but you owe me tonight...and if not I’ll find a woman to make a widow.” Gerard teased, playfully rolling his eyes.

“Don’t be upset. We both know you could if you wanted, but you chose to leave that life behind. I give you whatever you want...whenever you want.” Frank said as he attempted to catch his breath.

Gerard sighed, closing his eyes, he wet his lips with his tongue. Frank was right. 

“Do we have to?...get up I mean. I don’t want to.” Gerard whispered and Frank breathed out a short laugh.

“We do...because not only are you my Knight you are a King and the people need their Kings.” Frank whispered and gently moved strands of Gerard’s hair away from his face.

“Why did I decide to marry a King?” He asked jokingly. 

“Because that King made it so and you couldn’t refuse such a proposal.” Frank retorted, patting the older man’s supple cheek.

“Fine. You win. I surrender.” Gerard smirked, sitting up slowly.

He stretched his arms above his head and watched Frank climb out of bed. His cock was flushed and limp in between his legs and Gerard bit his bottom lip as he watched his husband disappear to the attached washroom to prepare for the day.

His God...his Husband...his King.

And he was his Knight. 

“Wait for me!” He called out to Frank as he jumped out of bed and chased after him. 

_FIN_.


End file.
